


The Consequences of Tackling Droids

by soft_but_gremlin



Series: Whumptober 2020 [30]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Injury, Double Drabble, Gen, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27283939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soft_but_gremlin/pseuds/soft_but_gremlin
Summary: Cody is injured. His medic patches him up. Double drabble.(Whumptober day 30: now where did that come from?/wound reveal)
Series: Whumptober 2020 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946629
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	The Consequences of Tackling Droids

Usually, it was the General doing this shit.

“I’m fine,” Cody said. “Really.”

“Sir, all due respect, shut the fuck up,” Suture said, undoing the clasps of Cody’s armor.

Once the chestplate was off, Suture could assess the full extent of the damage.

Cody was staring at his own blood like an idiot. “...Where did that come from?” he asked softly.

Suture huffed at him as he started cleaning the wound. Considering how often Cody threw himself at droids, it was a miracle this didn’t happen more often.

“The battle, probably,” Suture said. “Unless you managed to kriff up exceedingly well between here and there.”

Cody almost said something, but he hissed as the antiseptic burned.

“I’m going to have to numb this and stitch you up.”

Cody squeezed his eyes shut, but nodded and said, “Okay.”

Considering how often Cody was covered in the blood of his brothers or the General, Suture was surprised that he was so squeamish about his own injuries, but he wasn’t going to judge his commander for his phobias. It’d be awfully hypocritical, considering some of the things Suture couldn't stand.

Suture got out the local anesthetic and began prepping the wound for stitching.


End file.
